


I've Missed You, My Queen

by pomegranatesandpeaches



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranatesandpeaches/pseuds/pomegranatesandpeaches
Summary: Persephone and Hades reunite after their time apart.





	I've Missed You, My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any sort of fanfiction or anything like it, so be nice but I'm also open to advise. Also, there is no beta or anything, I legit just wrote this on a whim today so I'm sorry for any typo's you're sure to find.

Persephone woke to the feeling of a cold hand tracing imaginary shapes along her spine and smiled.

“That feels nice.” She murmured.

A deep voice chuckled behind her.

She turned to face her husband, looking up at him from under her eyelashes smirking, “I’ve missed you.”

“I should hope so, It's been an unbearably long summer.” He brushed a stray hair out of her face. “ I had half a mind to open up the earth and pull you back down. You know this place needs you almost as much as I do.” His hands hadn’t left her body in some form or fashion since she had returned to the underworld the day before. He had been there waiting, tall and regal as she ran through the fields to the place where she would be united with her husband, unwilling to lose a minute of her time with him. She had flung her body at him and he had caught her with ease. A deep blush had crept along his face and up his ears as she preceded to cover him with kisses. She had grinned, relishing in the fact that without fail she had the power to turn Hades King of the Underworld into a shy and embarrassed boy all with a look or a touch. 

“Ah-- mother would just love that.” She rolled her eyes lightheartedly. 

“Which is, of course, why I couldn't. I shudder at the thought of what apocalyptic disasters would be caused at me accidentally pleasing your mother.” 

Abruptly Persephone jumped up to straddle his lap. She grinned at him.  
“Tell me.”

“What would you like to hear?”

“Tell me all the ways I was missed while I was away, you know I crave constant adoration.”  
Her laughter echoed through their bedchamber. 

“Well,” he started shyly. “You know Cerberus missed you greatly. The first few weeks without you he would just lay at the doors where he had last seen you, waiting for your return. It was driving me insane because every time I saw him there it reminded me of how long I would have to wait for our realm to feel whole again. I tried to keep him as occupied as I could but I think it is safe to say he adores you much more than he cares for me.” He leaned in to put his mouth to her shoulder and murmured, “ It’s not as though I can blame him.”  
“It’s just because I sneak him extra food when you aren't looking,” she said into his hair. 

“And your plants,” he breathed a deep breath. “I tried to tend to them as best I could while you were away. I think I managed to keep at least a handful of them alive, although I’m sure you can revive the rest and send them my condolences for whatever ways in which they feel I’ve wronged them.”

“I suppose it can’t be helped that you don’t have my charisma with flora and fauna.” He was now running his hands up and down the tanned expanse of her thighs stopping right where her nightdress ended. “You know what I would like to hear about most of all?”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me of all the ways you missed me?” If he could see her face he would have known that she had a mischievous grin that she was failing to suppress. However he was not looking at her face, rather he had become preoccupied with the hem of her sleepwear, a blush rising up his neck. She reached her hand underneath his chin and brought his eyes level with her own. “I love it when you blush for me, Hades. Now I simply must know.”

She bit her lip expectantly. 

“Well, the week you left I was all but useless. Honestly, we are going to have to negotiate a better way to go about this whole six months on six months off situation. It’s not really fair for the Underworld to go from two rulers to only a ghost of a leader when it’s queen is taken away.”

“You would see me during the spring and summer?” She would never outright admit it, but she had been nervous about how deep her husband's affections would run when she was no longer in his presence. She had decided to eat the pomegranate seeds less than a year ago now and although she did love her mother, the of missing Hades was an ever-present shadow in the back, or more often, the forefront of her mind. Although she knew Hades was the farthest thing from his brothers, she would hear stories of Zeus and Poseidon’ philandering in those months and feel a twinge in her chest. Would it be possible for her husband’s own eyes to stray?

He answered, breaking her out of her reverie, “I would spend every moment of eternity in this bed with you. In any case, I would like to be able to at the very least talk to you while you're away. I sent letters, you know”

“You did?”

“Ah, I knew it was a risk that your--- that there might be outside forces unwilling for you to receive them.”

Persephone’s eyes darkened, “Someone is going to have a lot of explaining to do when I get back up there.” 

“Let’s not dwell on the surface while I have you here with me,” he whispered. “The sheer fact that you are here by choice is all I want to focus on for the foreseeable future.”

He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep, needy kiss. His tongue slid across her own and she sighed into the kiss, a warmth unfurled in her belly. She could feel him begin to stiffen beneath her. 

“So no one else caught your fancy while I was away from you?” She asked in a half-joking manner.  
Hades eyes grew dark and he rolled so that he was now the one over her and she was caged underneath him. 

“I think we both know that that is not something you’ll ever have to worry about. You are the only person I have ever had eyes for. Every night I would dream about you hear with me, warm and naked in my bed. Every morning I would wake, cold and empty, with only memories of you moaning my name.”

Persephone looked up at him. He began to move down her body slowly kissing her shoulders, the valley between her breasts. He gestured for her to sit up so that he could rid her of her nightdress and she gratefully obliged, lifting her arms above her head. Her breathing had become shallow at the thought of him touching himself to memories of her. 

“Did you think of me, my love?” He asked, albeit shyly for a man who had just taken off her clothes and was now lowering his mouth to her left breast.

“Hmmm, often,” she made eye contact with him, “After the nymphs would finally leave me alone for the day, I would lay with my fingers buried inside myself thinking of how much more satisfied I would be with my dear husband’s.”

Hades paused a moment at her words before continuing his ministrations down her body. 

Persephone continued, “I would think about how tall you are, and your hair when it falls in your face, how menacing and in charge, you can look, but that when it comes to me--” She paused biting her lip.

Hades was now at her thigh, one hand delivering light, teasing touches to Persephone's core. He spoke into her skin while looking up into her eyes, “You can say it. You like having the King of the Underworld on his knees for his Queen? Do you like that you’re the one in control here, that all I care about is making sure you’re pleased, that I don’t feel that I've done my job until your legs are shaking?”

“Yes,” she keened. 

“Good,” and then his mouth went to where she needed him most. His tongue was slow and he seemed to be taking his time for himself more than anything. “You taste even better than I remembered-- so wet.” She pressed her hand against her mouth and moaned. She thought she heard him say something about peaches, but she was to lost in her own pleasure to be sure. Within minutes he had her reduced to a whining mess, but she was beginning to need more. 

“Put your fingers inside me.” Her voice sounded foreign to her own ears. 

“Yes, My Queen.”

She made an unrecognizable noise that she was sure would have mortified her if she had the ability to care at all at this point. He continued with his mouth, lapping circles at her clit while two of his fingers entered her and began to slowly pump in and out. 

“I would do anything to hear you make those noises, I would kill and die to have you singing for me like this.”

She began to feel as though she was just on the precipice, a wave just about to crest. It was intense and she could feel him smiling against her which was enough to push her right over the edge. Hades placed one hand at her hip and used it to pull her underneath himself. 

“Would you like my cock now?” He asked, kneeling above her. His face was wrecked and she thought she had never seen anything quite so erotic or beautiful in her life. 

She could only hum in response. He brought her closer to himself and lined up with her center. She looked deep into his eyes as he pushed himself into her with one solid motion and growled into her ear.

“You are so unbelievably tight for me, Persephone.”  
She moaned at his use of her name, and she could feel another orgasm begin to build inside her. 

“Well, you are quite large,” she reasoned with him in a shaky breath.

“Really?” He asked, seeming to have been caught off guard. 

He was moving slowly in and out of her and she moved through the haze of bliss to answer, “I don't have anything really to compare you to, but you definitely fill me out quite nicely.”

His eyes were hungry and he leaned down to taste her mouth, “That’s really all I need isn’t it?” His lips touched hers and their tongues slid together. 

She dug her fingernails into his back, urging him to pick up the pace. 

“I don’t want this to be over too soon,” his voice was low and deep and sent chills through her body as she rocked against him.

“Ah, but the beauty is that once it is over we can do it again and again and again.”

He groaned into her neck and then lifted himself into an upright position, one hand splayed across her chest, the other pressing one of her thighs upwards. He then took the hand off her thigh put his finger in his mouth and then brought them to her clit and began rubbing slow agonizing circles. 

“Do you want more?” He asked with a smirk on his face as he began to move faster and rougher in and out of her body. “Do you want me to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk after and I can spend my day carrying you around like the queen you are?”

“Yessss,” she moaned as she dug into his skin with her nails. She could feel the skin break and it made her feel powerful, it seemed to only make him want to fuck her harder and she was more than okay with that.

They were a tangle of grasping hands and mouths and she could tell he was at the point of breaking, she wasn't far off herself. 

“Come for me, Hades. I want to feel you come apart inside me.”  
“For you,” he growled as he shook above her, his hand still working hard to pull her over the edge with him.

Her vision went white and she felt his body constrict around her, rendering her unable to move unless he decided it was time to stop cuddling. They stayed that way while they both slowly regained the use of their breathing. 

“So,” she asked once he had softened inside her, “ are you about ready to start the day?”

“Absolutely not!” He sounded appalled that she would even bring up such a ludicrous idea. He pulled her in closer to himself and whispered low into her ear. “We are going to regain strength and then do that over and over again. I had already told everyone that if we were disturbed today then they would have the wrath of both rulers of the Underworld to look forward to, and I certainly can't go back on my words.” He smiled into her hair, “In any case, I’m betting you can still walk and it might take all day to remedy that, your majesty.”


End file.
